The present invention relates to internal combustion engines in general, and more particularly to improvements in internal combustion engines of the type wherein several discrete groups of cylinders can rotate several discrete crankshafts. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in internal combustion engines of the type wherein a first section or unit has a first group of cylinders to rotate a first crankshaft and at least one second or additional section or unit has a second group of cylinders to rotate one or more discrete additional crankshafts which can be coupled to or disconnected from the first crankshaft.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 28 28 298 discloses an internal combustion engine with several discrete crankshafts which can be coupled to or disconnected from each other. One of the crankshafts rotates when the engine is operated at less than maximum load and one or more additional crankshafts are coupled to the one crankshaft preparatory to starting the operation of the additional cylinders. The cylinders are disposed in a common cylinder block. When the need arises, one or more crankshafts are disconnected from the remaining crankshaft or crankshafts by disengaging the respective clutches. This entails deactivation of the cylinders which cooperate with the disconnected crankshaft or crankshafts.